


As the raven flies

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [17]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Series: The Norrath Saga [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429207





	As the raven flies

Lily studied herself in the mirror as she sat by the vanity desk of a luxurious bedroom. Golden hair curled along her back down to the waist, and she was brushing it until it shone. Tomorrow was her wedding day, and she found herself in the mansion owned by her husband to be. Tonight, this bedroom would be hers but on the morrow she'd join the path of her life to his and they would walk the rest of it together, sharing not only their bed but their lives, their thoughts and their dreams. The high elf sighed, catching the dark gleam in the deep, shaded forest ponds that were her eyes as she turned her gaze to the open window hoping to evade the line of thought she was touching on. Losing herself in the slow drifting of billowing clouds and the gentle murmur of softly sighing leaves, she relaxed and turned her thoughts back to her fiancé. He was a good man, honorable and kind. She did love him - perhaps she did not return his feelings in the same passionate way that he adored and treasured her, but he made her laugh and she did care greatly for him. Fingering a hair pin, she pictured his face in her mind.

Derlan.

She felt safe with him, in the comfort of their new home. No risk of danger or assault. No trespassers, no adventures waiting for her outside the door. No wild treasure hunts or the thrill of battle or ... Dammit! The hair pin snapped in her clenched, tight grip and cut her finger. She frowned, putting it in her mouth with an annoyed look. A droplet of blood had stained the dress and she would have to get it out before the fine fabric was ruined.

This was her life now. Dresses and elegant dinner parties and the slow passing of days in the countryside, far away from the city and its allures. She tried to shrug off the feelings of vexation and malcontent as being only nerves the day before her wedding, pushing the feeling back where it belonged - in the darkest pits of her heart and soul. Taking a few slow breaths to calm her irritated state of mind, she began to relax anew and allow the gratitude towards her fiancé to overshadow any other emotions.  
He had saved her from a miserable and humiliating life as a most unwilling servant to the wicked and cruel coercer Dierran, and she was forever grateful to him. Her powers were slowly returning to her, now that she was on her way to recovery and full health. Thoughtfully, she held up a hand and watched the tiny sparks of blue energy crackle around it with a lingering, dreamy smile on her lips. A movement outside the window drew her gaze and she shifted it from the hand to a black fleck in the sky, drawing nearer with every second.

Lily's smile faded, time freezing as the bird's crowing called to her and shattered all the illusions she had so carefully woven. _Raven._ Derlan, the mansion, their life together. _Raven._ Auvriel. _She needs me._

Stiffly, she arose to walk over to a desk where her embroidery had been thrown aside, to pick up a pair of scissors. Her heart fluttering wildly, she gathered her hair into a single, thick strand and touched the scissors to it, closing her eyes briefly. A flapping sound followed by a low, throaty crow from the window sill stirred all her wild, untamed longing and the memories came rushing back.

"I cannot do this... Forgive me." Her words, spoken to the silence of the bedchamber, dropped to the floor unheard like subdued screams echoing in unknown places of the world. She clenched her hand around the steel of the scissors and cut through the hair, letting it fall to the floor along with her words. She ran a hand across the short hair, slowly opening her eyes. Casting a glance towards the mirror she saw not Lily but Aelana, and the raven crowed in delight.


End file.
